We'll Wait Forever
by All The Little Flowers
Summary: A girl dies. A angel cries. A pixie lies. A empath explodes. A model explores. And the doctor saved the day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! If you know me you know that I give up on stories really quickly. I like this one, so I hope it can be different. I'm not going to force myself anymore to upload. If it starts feeling like a chore for me, I will stop. This is pretty random,**** so just... keep an open mind.**

* * *

><p>She smiled. Her mother smiled with her, worn wrinkles appearing next to her eyes. The pale 17 year old looked down at the water, holding no thought of what was yet to come.<p>

She sat down at the old picnic table, smoothing the checkered tablecloth. She picked up a roll from the center of the table and took a large bite. The roll hit her empty stomach, making her laugh with content.

Suddenly, a pair of chocolate eyes peered at the sky. The sun peeked out from behind a large gray cloud. A frown of worry flashed across her face, but she didn't let it stay. Her mother depended on her laughter to not let the tight grasps of depression reach her again. After her father died, she had to help her mother get through it.

Her mother laughed about nothing and any flashes from worry before had disappeared. The day was over soon and after washing the dishes, she headed to bed.

She could hear storm clouds rumbling in the distance and shivered, turning over and falling into a restless sleep.

Her mother woke her up a few hours later, urging her to come down to the meeting room. A wooden raft sat on the table.

"Honey, the storm is fierce and the ship is going to sink. Try to get away from it, try to survive. I'm so sorry sweetie."

She was speechless.

She gave her mother a hug and a soft goodbye before heading out onto the raft, knowing there was no point arguing.

She felt the water underneath her before pushing out into the tumbling waves.

* * *

><p>The storm was catching up to her, waves roaring over her.<p>

The last wave crashed over her, and she sunk into the deep depths of the ocean.

She did the last thing she'd ever do, she smiled.

Somewhere in the world, an angel started crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please keep in mind that I am 13 years old and this was not beta'd. Love y'all.**

**-ALTF**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So no reviews yet. Take the time to review to get a cookie. Um... here you go.**

* * *

><p>Carlisle felt the need to start a lesson.<p>

"Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice,"

He heard Edward groan and slam his head on the piano, sending a key flying. Edward swore, and then sighed.

"I called the piano fixer guy, this is the 4th time this week Edward, you have to be more careful!" Alice yelled.

The 5 teenagers shuffled into the lesson room, which was built like a classroom. They took their seats and Carlisle began the lesson.

"Somewhere in the Atlantic ocean, there is a pool of sorts. Some explorers, from around the time I lived, went... exploring. One of them was Juan Ponce de Leon. He was famous for trying to find The Fountain of Youth."

Carlisle paused.

"The Fountain of Youth actually does exist, just not in fountain form. In it is in fact very watered down vampire venom. If you were a human and you toke a small sip of it, you would become immortal, but you would only get beauty forever, not the other things that make up vampires."

Rosalie tensed.

"I think it is time for a field trip." Carlisle said.

The teenagers brightened up a bit when they heard the news. So Edward went into his Volvo, Rosalie and Emmett went into the Jeep and Alice and Jasper went into Jasper's car.

When they reached Florida, they took there speedboat 100 miles into the ocean. They then headed down into the water.

"The fountain should be around here somewhere." Carlisle murmured.

"Over here!" Edward shouted.

They swam to the pool-like place filled with a milky substance Edward was motioning too.

The first thing that Jasper noticed was that there was remains of an old wooden raft floating over the top of the venom.

He tentatively reached in and flipped the raft aside.

He wasn't expecting what he saw.

There was a pale girl lying in the pool, her clothes and herself torn, worn and bruised.

What was maybe even more surprising, was the look on Edward's face.

It was a broken look, as if his heart had shattered.

Edward reached in and without a moment of hesitation, pulled the girl out.

However, after a few seconds, the girls peaceful expression changed into one of extreme pain, as if she couldn't breathe. _Wait_, Edward thought, _she can't breathe._

He swam to the top with the girl in his arms, and pulled her into the speedboat.

The other members of the family followed.

She seemed better after getting some air.

After closer inspection of the girls clothes, it seemed like she had come from the 19th century. She had lived a not very wealthy life, but not so poor either.

The family stared at her for a couple of minutes.

She seemed to wake under the soft stare of the Cullen family, and opened her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm..."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! I think you should know who she is by now. So, where you expecting that? Sorry I haven't written in a while. I hate to be one of those people, but I won't post Chapter 3 until I get one review. Think about it for a little bit, is one minute of your time really going to change your life much. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**See you in 2 weeks or so.**


End file.
